Yuno Gasai: User Guide
by cuddlyandcute
Summary: Back by popular demand, the Company publishes one of its famous user guides, this time for the famous Yandere Queen. Read it, and your unit probably won't kill you!


(A/N: Guess who's back? (back again) I am back! (back with fanfiction) *Bad Eminem joke*. And since you have requested that I keep going with this user guide thing, I have heard thee. I COMMENCE! Read and review! (oh, and Mirai Nikki belongs to Sakae Esuno))

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a **Yuno Gasai** unit! To ensure that you and your unit get along was well as possible, we have included this handy-dandy user guide! (Fun fact: consumers who read through this guide have their mortality reduced by almost 23%!)

Manufacturing details:

Date of Manufacture: November 16th

Age: 14 (Really. Yikes.)

Gender: Female

Height: 159 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Hair Color: PINK

Eye color: ALSO PINK

Responds to: Yuno, Second, Yuki's girlfriend (SHE ENJOYS THIS ONE), Yandere Queen, and Crazy insane psycho bitch (she's not so hot with the last two)

Your unit comes with the following:

 **Two (2):** blue schoolgirl outfits

 **One (1):** Pink sweater

 **One (1):** Blue sweater outfit

 **One (1):** green-and-yellow sweater outfit

 **One (1):** large pink bunny outfit (perfect for stalking Yuki-chan with!)

 **Two (2):** blue hair ribbons

 **One (1):** green bikini

 **One (1):** yellow mini dress

 **One (1):** black gothic dress

 **One (1):** black godly robe

 **One (1):** white wedding dress

 **One (1):** Small clay sculpture of the **Mur Mur** unit

 **One (1):** large knife

 **One (1):** large machine gun (makes are choosable at ordering time)

 **One (1):** FUCKING KATANA OH MY DEUS WHERE DOES SHE GET THIS SHIT

 **Two (2):** skulls (her parents, to be precise)

 **One (1):** Yukiteru Diary

Optional:

 **One (1):** Yandere axe (very classic and timeless weapon to protect Yuki)

 **One (1):** Set of white underwear (for kidnapping? Sure.)

Several types of sweater outfits (Best for appearing innocent)

Various makes of machine guns

 **One (1):** Makeshift double-spit straw (For freaking out your date)

Removal of **Yuno Gasai** unit from packaging:

I'm sure that a smart cookie like you, purchaser, knows that this unit is… carefully handled. Kindly only use these listed methods to remove your **Yuno Gasai** unit from the package, lest you meet a highly unpleasant (yet hilariously violent) end.

Have a **Yukiteru Amano** unit nearby. She will immediately sense its presence and tear herself violently out of the box to glomp him. Beware of flying bits of wood. You might go blind. Seriously. While she glomps the **Yukiteru Amano** unit, she will be distracted, so you may reprogram her at your leisure. This is the safest (read; cheapest) way possible, which is highly suggested by our experts. We urge you to take the easy way out.

Procure a **Aru Akise** unit. Its mere presence will whip her into an unholy ragestorm. Do not be near her while she is with this unit, as she can easily dismember you while enraged. While she is destroying the **Aru Akise** unit, shoot her from a distance with several dozen horse-strength (or bear-strength) tranquilizers and wait for at least 5 minutes before approaching her. While she is knocked out, you may reprogram her.

Tell her that you have some of 'Yuuki's' clothes. She will swing the box open and snatch them from your hands, but will not hurt you. You may reprogram her as she sniffs them.

Buy an expensive axe, and engrave her name on it. Yell out that you have a present. The **Yuno Gasai** unit will come out politely and accept it with thanks.

Optional: Hardcore removal (for those who really like a challenge)*

(You may want to be outside for this one, and prepare everything in advance). Obtain a **Hinata Hino** unit (these are limited edition and somewhat rare) and place it with a **Yukiteru Amano** unit. Theses units will strike up a conversation and be quite friendly overall. Then, as they get to know one another, whisper to your units box that a girl is trying to take 'Yuuki" away from her. Run away from the box very quickly (flying box bits) and watch safely from afar as the **Yuno Gasai** unit brutally disembowels the **Hinata Hino** unit. After the 'threat' to the 'Yuuki' unit is gone, she will calm down a bit and chat with the **Yukiteru Amano** unit like nothing is wrong. At this time, reprogram her. (This method is not recommended, as it will destroy a rare (read; expensive) Unit, as well as making a large mess. The **Yukiteru Amano** unit may also need to be reprogrammed to deal with the shock.)

(You will need a lasso and a friend for this one). Get your friend to whisper to your **Yuno Gasai** units box that there is a **Yukiteru Amano** unit that wants a hug. She will unfold the box neatly, and then take off at a dead sprint looking for the **Yukiteru Amano** unit. As quickly as possible, lasso her with a sturdy rope, and after she is incapacitated, jump on her back and reprogram her as fast as possible. Your friend should be on standby with a first aid kit. This method is not recommended unless you are very sure of your wrestling/rodeo/tug-of-rope abilities, or want a real fun challenge for a Youtube video.

Cosplay as a **Yukiteru Amano** unit. She will smell an intruder pretty quick, so hug her and reprogram her as fast as is humanly possible before she stabs you.

Just pry open the box with a crowbar and try to reset her. Godspeed.

 _*No methods here are officially sanctioned by the Company, but if you do any of these, record it, and then send it to us. We like a laugh too._

Your **Yuno Gasai** unit is equipped with several modes to enjoy:

'Normal' (default)

Numb (default)

In love

Unhinged

Angry (locked)

Jealous (locked)

Yandere (double locked)

Super Yandere (quadruple locked)

In ' _Normal'_ mode, your **Yuno Gasai** unit will act like a regular person. She will go to school and do her activities quietly and well. Booooring. And it's not really 'normal' for her anyway. Just the mode between fits of mania and psychosis.

 _Numb_ mode is very common to a **Yuno Gasai** unit. In this mode, your unit will lack human feelings. She will often stare into space and sit in her house, talking to her parents' skulls about her day. She is harmless in this mode, but it's pretty frickin' depressing to watch.

When _In love_ , your unit is a joy to be around. She is happy, and daydreams about her love interest (a **Yukiteru Amano** unit). As long as nothing gets between her and her true love, this mode is completely safe. Unfortunately, this mode can quickly lead to more… unsavory routes is one is not vigilant.

In _Unhinged_ mode, your unit is not _quite_ right. Not crazy, but not _Normal_ either. You may notice that your **Yuno Gasai** unit will twitch and mutter in this mode. This mode is somewhat dangerous, as she can spiral into a locked mode if not cheered up relatively speedily.

 _Angry_ mode is locked for your own safety. Don't get your **Yuno Gasai** unit angry. You wouldn't like her when she's angry. This mode can occur when a **Aru Akise** unit, a **Tsubaki Kasugano** unit, or a **Hinata Hino** unit is nearby. She distrusts these units, especially **Aru Akise**. When she is in this mode for longer than a couple minutes, she starts amassing weapons and plans to USE them.

 _Jealous_ mode is locked for a reason. This mode usually occurs when _In love_ mode is interrupted by someone trying to befriend a **Yukiteru Amano** unit. In this mode, she will try to 'protect' him by kidnapping him and trying to murder his friends by setting traps for them. We're sure that she really means well.

 _Yandere_ mode is double-locked for your own safety. This mode usually occurs when a nearby **Yukiteru Amano** unit is in danger. In this mode, she will annihilate anything and everything/one in her path to get to her beloved 'Yuuki'. DO NOT get near her while she is in this mode. She will kill you. This is not a joke. We are serious. Think about your loved ones/pets that will miss you.

 _Super Yandere_ mode is analogous to self-destruct mode. This mode happens when a **Yuno Gasai** unit witnesses the death of a **Yukiteru Amano** unit. Your **Yuno Gasai** unit will go completely fucking insane, and end the world. For obvious reasons, you probably don't want her to get in this mode. Unless you're into the whole apocalypse thing. We don't judge. But no refunds if she gets into this mode.

Relationships with other units:

 **Yukiteru Amano:** She looooooves this unit. He is her one true love, since the day that he promised to marry her. Which she took 'a bit' too seriously. Anyway, she will very easily have a romantic relationship with this unit. By force. She will be super obsessive over him, and make sure that he is safe, whether he knows or not. If anyone tries to get in the way of her relationship with the **Yukiteru Amano** unit, they will be sent to the next world. Literally. That includes the owner(s) of either unit.

 **Deus Ex Machina** : **Yuno Gasai** is cordial, if indifferent to this unit. They have no real interactions to speak of. At least, she will not attack or try to kill this unit. It's something.

 **Aru Akise:** SHE HATES THIS UNIT. A LOT. If you have one of these units, it's highly suggested to ship it out of the country or leave it with a friend indefinitely if you truly love it. If she sees this unit without the **Yukiteru Amano** unit around, it will be destroyed. If it gets too close to the **Yukiteru Amano** unit, be prepared to purchase a new one. And if it kisses the **Yukiteru Amano** unit, just exit the premises. No one wants to see that. Really. It's scarring.**

 _**If you define decapitation as 'mentally scarring', that is._

 **Ushio and Saika Gasai:** These units are the **Yuno Gasai** units foster parents. If you have a limited **Third World Yuno Gasai** unit, they will get along excellently. If you have the standard **First World Yuno** , these units are straight-up going to die. They neglected and punished her, (nearly?) breaking her mind, so she will certainly do the same to them. This is a rare case in which having the family together is an awful idea. Having a collector's set isn't the main goal of life!

Frequently Asked Questions:

 _Q: My unit was mysteriously hacked to death. Any followup?_

A: Sorry. Your unit must have been an extremely limited **Second World Yuno Gasai** unit. These tend to get murdered a little. Did you read the disclaimer your signed upon delivery? Did you read the fine print? It clearly stated that getting murdered by a **First World Yuno Gasai** was a risk that you had to consider. No refunds, but as a convenience to our ~lovely~ customers, you can get a 5% off coupon for the next Unit you purchase.

 _Q: My unit disappeared, then came back all bloody and unhinged. What does this mean?_

A: This means that your unit killed someone elses unit. Hopefully you have the optional Murder insurance, otherwise you have to recompense them out-of-pocket.

 _Q: My Unit came back with a_ **Yukiteru Amano** _unit today. I do not own a_ **Yukiteru Amano** _unit. What should I do?_

A: This is a quite common issue. Luckily, The Company is full of foresight. All **Yukiteru Amano** units are fitted with a unique code for all buyers, taser and a GPS unit. Simply enter the unique code (located under the unit's hat) into The Company's site, and the owner will be informed. When the owner comes to retrieve their unit, simply disable your **Yuno Gasai** unit with the taser (also located under the **Yukiteru Amano** units hat) and perform a reset for whatever amount of time that it had the **Yukiteru Amano** unit. This way, it'll be like it never happened!***

 _***Note: It is_ _ **VERY**_ _important to do the reset. If you don't, she'll assume that you took her 'precious Yuuki' from her and kill you. The Company is not responsible in this case, as it was clearly outlined in the waiver signed before delivery. Sorry._

Troubleshooting:

 _Problem: My unit seems very like a normal person._

Solution: There is none. This is a limited **Third World Yuno Gasai** unit. You bought her on purpose because she's normal. Not everyone's into yanderes these days. Honestly, it's more of an issue on your part if you have a problem with it.

 _Problem: My unit is missing her Diary, and is currently tearing my house apart._

Solution: You'll have to order a new one. If she can't track down a **Yukiteru Amano** unit at all times, your house won't be the only casualty. Luckily, there's a special sale going on! Get 10 spare Diaries for the price of 9! Save your neighborhood before it's too late!

 _Problem: My unit is very lethargic and depressed all the time. It's kind of a downer._

Solution: You have a super-rare ' **Redial' Third World Yuno Gasai**! Pretty soon, an unnecessarily long story will happen, she'll use a hammer to break reality, and she and **Second World Kami Yukiteru** will meet and be happy together forever! Or something.

 _Problem: My unit saw someone carrying a pet, and then got all fidgety. Is that normal?_

Solution: Was the pet in a cage? That may be why. The **Yuno Gasai** unit has memories of her mother locking her in a cage and torturing her. So, try to give your unit some hugs, or buy a cage for her to smash with a hammer. It's symbolic, and it'll break her right out of that funk she's in!

 _Problem: I'm not really that into yanderes any more. Can I get a refund?_

Solution: Get bent.****

 _****All unit purchases from the Company are non-refundable. To reiterate, get bent._

Conclusion:

With lots of care, vigilant supervision, and the additional purchase of a **Yukiteru Amano** unit, you can (hopefully) live a long and nonviolent life with your **Yuno Gasai** unit! Happy end!

(A/N: I've bee working on this for a bit. It's been awhile since I uploaded anything, hasn't it…? Well, I'm trying. Please like and review! Thank you for reading!)


End file.
